


Karin's info

by minimoonp



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Karin's info

1\. What is your full name?  
-My name is Karin J Frost

2\. Date and place of birth?  
-December 11 in my family's clinic.

3\. Tell me about your parents?  
-Uh, my parents work a lot and are rather strict. They've been married for 25 years and are both in the medical field.

4\. Brothers? Sisters?  
-I have a brother in college.

5\. Where/how do you live? (alone or with someone; in what kind of home?)  
-I'm usually by myself at home until late hours. It's a two story house, close to my school.

6\. Do you have a job? If yes what is it?  
-No job, I don't need one right now. Unless you consider saving some weird weather world a job.

7\. How do you look? Hair, eye and skin color, height, weight, any marks, style of dress.  
-I have short brown hair, I think emerald green eyes, and peach skin. I'm the shortest in our little group of 4, maybe like 5'5? I'm not skinny but I'm not chubby, just like an average build. No scars or moles. I wear t-shirts, skirts, and I almost always wear my tan paperboy hat. I also keep a tan bag on me to hold my wallet and other essentials.

8\. Do you have any allergies, mental illnesses, psychical weaknesses?  
-No, pretty healthy.

9\. Are you left or right handed?  
-Ambidextrous until my creator figures that out.

10\. Do you have any tics, certain habits or other things like that?  
-Any tics? Would it be too harsh to say that Taylor makes me tic? My gosh, that kid annoys me to no end. Habits? I've been told I tend to scrunch my nose whenever I'm angry, though I've never noticed.

11\. What do you usually carry in your pockets?  
-My skirt doesn't necessarily have pockets, but in my bag, like I said before, holds my wallet. I also keep an umbrella in there, sometimes snacks, a bottle of water. Simple things.

12\. Describe your childhood  
-I would rather not, thank you very much.

13\. Did you like going to school?  
-It's OK. Does any kid likeep going to school?

14\. Where did you learn most of the things you know?  
-Books, school, elders.

15\. Who did you look up to when you were younger?  
-I always thought Sailor Mercury was cool, even though she was fictional. If real person, I would say my late grandma.

16\. Did you like your family? Why/why not?  
-I... why are there so many family questions?

17\. What was your dream job?  
-My dream job? A forensics person, but I can't deal with blood very well.

18\. What kind of child were you?  
-I believe I still am a child, and I truly must admit that I might be a bit hard to deal with? I don't know, I'm trying.

19\. What’s the most important thing you did in your life?  
-I haven't done too many important things at all. The most important thing I'm doing right now is saving a world that isn't even my own.

20\. Have you ever had any romantic relationships? And if they ended, why did you break up?  
-Romantic relationships? No, not really, though I may have a crush.

21\. Do you have a relationship now?  
-I thought I just said... No.

22\. What is your greatest regret?  
-I regret nothing.

23\. What is the worst thing you ever did?  
-Verbally lashed someone.

24\. What are you scared of?  
-This answer can be used against me.

25\. Best memory? And worst?  
-N/A

26\. What are your religious views?  
-N/A

27\. Would you kill anyone? If yes, why?  
-Uhhh... Probably not? If I had to, it would need to be for a good reason like self defense. But even self defense I could try to disarm the attacker, you know.

28\. Would you die for anyone?  
-It would have to be someone really close to me, and getting close to me might not be too easy.

29\. Do you make friends quickly?  
-Not exactly.

30\. How would you describe your manners?  
-I am a very manner able person, in front of authority figures.

31\. Turn ons?  
-Um...

32\. Turn offs?  
-Taylor... er I mean, well yeah. People who are annoying and talk just because they have a mouth. 

33\. Are you close to your family? Why/why not?  
-I would have to say not very. How can you be close with someone who is never around?

34\. If you desperately need help, who do you turn to?  
-I don't.

35\. Your hobbies?  
-Reading

36\. Your most treasured possession?  
`Nothing I can think of really.

37\. Favourite color and food?  
-Favorite color, teal. Favorite food, egg rolls.

38\. Favourite book/genre?  
-Mystery, and Romance, kinda.

39\. Do you smoke/drink/do drugs? And if so, why?  
-No, of course not.

40\. What is your favourite way of spending a Saturday?  
-Sleeping in.

41\. How do you deal with stress?  
-I don't get stressed. (why are you lying Karin?)

42\. Favourite joke?  
-Um what? I don't know.

43\. How do you react if someone disturbs your routine?  
-I get really annoyed. I'd probably end up snapping at someone.

44\. Do you like yourself?  
-I do.

45\. Introvert or extrovert?  
-Depends on the situation and my mood.

46\. What are you good at?  
-Alot of things.

47\. And what are you not good at?  
-Dealing with weird conflicts, such as getting sent to strange dimensions. 

48\. What words describe you?  
-Calculating, snippy, other words I can't think of right now.

49\. what is your weakness?  
-Being incorrect, being looked down on.

50\. What would you want to add that you feel is important?  
-I was unsure about this adventure at first, still kind of am, but if we're going to do this we are going to do this right. My way.


End file.
